1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power monitoring module for a power source device, and more particularly to an electrical power monitoring module with a display unit capable of displaying various, electrical parameters of an electric appliance plugged on the power source device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional extension type electrical socket device, known as power strip, with a pair of extension wires is a typical type of electrical power source device. The socket device is generally provided with a plurality of sockets thereon, so that at least one electric appliance may plug in the socket. Some of the power strip is further equipped with a power on/off switch for switching on or off the electric power to the sockets. Another power strip is further equipped with a fuse serving as an over current protective element. None of the conventional power strip is equipped with a display unit for displaying various electrical parameters of the operating status of the electric appliance plugged on the power strip.
Further, the well-known un-interrupted power supply, abbreviated UPS, is the other type of electrical power source device. Most of the UPS is simply designed as a backup power supply for such as computer device when the regular electrical power supply fails. It is difficult for ordinary users to measure the electrical parameters such as kilowatt-hour, power factor, watt, etc. of the electric appliances or the power source, Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved power source device with a display unit which is capable of indicting various electrical parameters of both the electric appliance electrically connected to the power source device and the power source.
Consequently, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a power monitoring module for an electrical power source device, such as an electrical power strip or an un-interrupted power supply. The power monitoring module is capable of detecting various electrical parameters of the electric appliances plugged on the power source device.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a power monitoring module with a display unit capable of displaying relevant electrical parameters of the power source device and the electric appliances plugged on the power source device. The electrical parameters include voltage value, current value, watt, kilowatt-hour, apparent power value, power factor, frequency, and so on.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings, wherein: